


edging derek

by lovelysecrets21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysecrets21/pseuds/lovelysecrets21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and Derek have a sexual bucket list and edging is one more thing to check off the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edging derek

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic i would really like some feedback whether negative or positive, i had fun writing this one and would like to write more. please tell me where i went wrong or right.

Derek sat in a chair naked, blind folded and bound with stiles between his legs, stiles hands roaming his body, pinching his nipples, tugging on his balls touching him everywhere but his cock which started to get hard. Stiles says “we are going to play a game, the name of the game is ‘let’s see how long I can edge you, before you can come.’” Derek cock was now at full attention, see derek and stiles have been helping each other crossing off some sexual act from they not so vanilla sex bucket list, from wearing lace panties, to spanking and everything else in between. Edging was Derek’s fantasy, well maybe not just Derek’s but stiles as well. “are you still with me “ ask stiles , derek nod which was good enough for stiles to continue explain the game. “I will place a cock ring on your balls to keep you from coming, don’t want the fun to be over too soon now do we?” what stiles don’t know is that derek been edging himself since he realize what fun he can have with his penis, so he will be able to handle anything stiles throws at him or so he thought. After stiles place the cock ring in his balls, Derek was already rock hard. Stiles add some lube to his hand warm it up, nobody likes cold lube, and start to stroke derek penis lightly, see he wants to tease derek cock, wants to play with it, make it angry, make derek beg for it . After about ten minutes of teasing Derek was starting to get frustrated because you see derek was hard, so hard that he thought that he might pop something and all he need is a little something he don’t know what to relieve the pressure, but stiles was taking his sweet time getting a rhythm going. Stiles can tell derek was getting frustrated because derek kept trying to fuck his hand, but you see stiles wasn’t ready to start anything yet, so he continue stroking derek cock with no rhythm, with no finesse, just waiting for derek to beg for what he wants. just when stiles though derek wasn’t going to give him what he wants, derek spoke up” stiles please do something, anything, just please.” Derek had no idea what he was begging for all he know is that he wanted stiles to do something. Apparently he said the magic word, because as the word ‘please’ leave his mouth stiles grasp his cock firmly and started to stroke him hard and fast, derek toes started to curl and he started to feel that familiar feel in the pit of his stomach, just when he think his orgasm is about to him stiles stop and derek whimper and stiles chuckle. Stiles did not start again for another 5 second but to Derek it felt like it was five hours before stiles start again. Just when derek thought he would have to beg again Stiles started to stroke his cock again firmer and harder than before, to stiles pleasure Derek was making the most delicious, the hottest noise, that was making his cock strain and leak in his short, but he wouldn’t touch himself because tonight was not about his pleasure but Derek’s. just when derek was getting that familiar feeling again stiles stop, is like stiles knows just when he is about to cum, in a way he guess that’s true since derek and stiles been together for over 3 years they know each other bodies as well as they own. Stiles starts again and derek started to whimper stiles was doing everything he knows derek likes from playing with the head of his cock to tugging on his balls, derek was going out of his mind because he can’t cum, derek is whetting in the chair, whimpering, begging stiles to let him cum but stiles wasn’t ready for the fun to over yet, “ it’s only been 15 minutes come on derek you can do better than that” says stiles as he pinch derek over sensitive nipples, derek whimpers some more. ‘Only 15 minute, it felt like it’s been over an hour’ thought Derek. Stiles start another assault except this time his only focus seem to be derek oversensitive head, all he is doing is stroking derek cock head, derek cock head is looking angry and red and ready to bust but stiles isn’t letting up, it takes derek panting and moaning “am going to cum” for stiles to stop and let derek take a breath. Stiles pull derek ass to the edge of the chair and lube two of his finger without touching derek cock he start to circling and pulling at derek rim without pushing in a finger, stiles knows anytime he wants derek to cum all he have to do is play with his ass. With no warning stiles push two fingers inside derek well lube ass and press down on that happy gland that’s making derek see stars right now it took all of derek strength not to cum at this very moment. Stiles start to stroke that happy gland and Derek cock at the same time, and Derek crying to cum but it seem his orgasm stop at his balls because of that damn cock ring. This the third time he tries to cum but can’t. But at last there seems to be a light at the end of the tunnel, stiles remove the cock ring but tell Derek his not allow to cum without stiles permission. With that instruction stiles started to assault both Derek’s cock and his prostate, derek is whetting, whimpering, cursing and feels like is body is on fire but he can’t cum without stiles says so, just when derek thought he would die, death by edging, stiles says those three beautiful words “ CUM DEREK CUM” and derek did . After about five minutes Derek felt like he was finally coming to himself after the most amazing, mind blowing orgasm, stiles untied his hand, remove the blindfold, and kiss each of his eyelid and take his mouth in a breath taking kiss, smiling beautifully stiles look into Derek eyes and said now it’s my turn.


End file.
